


Pranks, Love, and Pantslessness?

by Ravenclaw1991



Series: Two and a Half.. Werewolves?? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you've read my other fic, Together Forever, these are the stories that were told at the wedding reception.</p><p>1) Derek pranks Scott and Stiles<br/>2) Isaac witnesses the sweetest thing ever<br/>3) Scott has an accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, what is this werewolf tradition all about?" Scott asked.

Derek had just mentioned a tradition his family usually did on the full moon in April. That's all he had said. There were no details. 

"Its a bonding experience," Derek replied. "Werewolves don't particularly care about modesty, so we would go for a swim completely naked."

"You mean you'd go skinny dipping as a family?" Stiles clarified. Derek nodded and Stiles grimaced. "That's not weird at all," he said sarcastically.

Derek sighed. "I told you modesty isn't really something that matters to us. You should get used to it, Stiles."

"Oh, trust me. I  _am_ used to it." Stiles glanced at Scott with a grin.

"Keep it in your pants for five minutes," Derek groaned. 

Scott had gotten used to the whole werewolf thing and figured he'd embrace it, so he was very interested in finding out more.

"Shush, Stiles. Anything else I should know, Derek?"

Derek seemed to gather his thoughts. "If you decided to go along with it, we'll head to the pond out in the preserve tomorrow night. My parents used to go into the water first. So, the alpha and his or her significant other. You and Stiles would go first. Its a display of leadership. The water will be kind of cold this time of year and you would be leading the rest of us in."

"Can we just wear swimming trunks?" Stiles pleaded. "I really don't want to go skinny dipping with a crowd."

Scott and Derek both started at him. "So the pack is a crowd now?" 

"When I'm naked, yes!"

Scott turned back to Derek. "We don't  _have_ to do this though?"

Derek shook his head. "Not really. Its not a werewolf thing, its just a Hale thing. But it would mean a lot to Cora and I if you agreed."

The two boys had a whispered argument after that. They knew full well that Derek could hear everything they said.

"No, absolutely not," Stiles whispered harshly.

"Come on, Stiles. We owe Derek. Its the least we can do."

Scott gave him puppy dog eyes and Stiles couldn't say no to that.

"Fine. But I'm  _not_  swimming in freezing water, okay? I'll at least step into the water. And I'm covering my junk at all times. Half of the pack has seen my dick already and that's too many of them." 

"Trust me, Stiles, the rest of us  _don't_ want to see that," Derek admitted. "You learn to not look at things you don't want to see." _  
_

The following evening after the sun went down and the moon had risen, the pack piled into Stiles' jeep and Derek's mom-mobile.. er, Toyota. There was a short walk to the pond. The moon was high in the sky and bright enough to lighten up the shore of the small pond where some teenagers threw drunken parties during the summer. The ground was littered with old beer cans, bottles, and, okay, eww, used condoms.

The pack stopped about ten feet from the water and everyone was staring at Scott and Stiles, waiting. 

"Do we really have to do this?" Stiles complained.

"Yes," Scott said as he pulled off his shirt. 

There was a wolf-whistle. Cora. Stiles turned to glare at her.

"Sorry, couldn't pass that up," she laughed..

Stiles had his back to everyone and was slowly removing his clothes and grumbling about stupid werewolves and freezing water and freezing his balls off. Scott wasn't entirely comfortable so he stood there cupping his things in his hands. Stiles was taking his sweet time.

"Today, Stiles," Lydia snapped. "The sooner this is over, the sooner we can all go home and get warm."

Scott stepped out into the water until it was halfway up his calf. Stiles stopped at the edge of the water.

"How bad is it?" Stiles asked.

"Not too bad," Scott replied shakily.

"Really?"

Scott shook his head. "I lied. I think I'm getting hypothermia." He was all stiff (not in that way) and frozen, so he slowly shifted around to face the shore. "We don't have to actually swim, do we, Derek? Because I don't think even the wolves would survive that." There was no response. "Derek?"

Both of them turned. The pack was gone. Scott leaped out of the water as though it were hot lava. 

"Scott, I think this was a trick."

"You don't say," Scott snapped. "DEREK!" he roared. 

"Scott?"

"Yeah."

"Our clothes are gone too."

"FUCK."

They trudged back to where they parked. It was only over a hill. Stiles kept stepping on sticks and complaining. That didn't irritate him. The fact that Derek..  _Derek_ of all people did this to them. Derek was never anything but serious. He couldn't believe Derek tricked them. 

"I didn't think Derek had a funny bone in his body," Stiles grumbled. "I'm going to kill him."

The vehicles were gone when they got to the clearing where they parked.

"OH COME ON!" Scott bellowed. 

Stiles was hugging himself tightly. "S-Scott?" Scott looked at him and saw that he was shivering. He wrapped himself around Stiles.

"What a-are you doing?"

"Well, you know how you sleep naked under the covers with someone to stay warmer or something? I figured this might help a little."

"T-thanks."

After a minute or two, Stiles' shivering subsided a little and they released one another. They held hands as they stumbled nakedly thought the woods. Scott didn't want to get separated. He didn't really know where they were headed. At least it was night time, they could avoid being seen if they had to leave the woods. 

"Ouch, damn it," Stiles mumbled.

"What?"

"I stepped on a pine-cone."

Neither were in the mood to laugh, but Scott couldn't help himself. The ridiculousness of being naked in the woods, freezing, and stepping on a pine-cone was kind of funny. He burst out laughing. Stiles started at him disapprovingly the entire time.

"Sorry," he said with a cough trying to calm himself. "It wasn't really funny. This whole thing is stupid."

Stiles sighed. "If you don't punch Derek in the face next time we see him, I'm going to be very disappointed."

"Why don't you punch him?"

"Because I don't want to break my hand."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You've got some werewolf in there, remember? Tap into it."

"Oh.. Right."

They trudged toward the road and walked half a mile before seeing Stiles' jeep parked on the side of the road. As they got closer, Derek's vehicle came into view and so did the pack. They were all grinning like evil people. When he saw Derek, Stiles abandoned all efforts of covering himself up. He ran at Derek and punched him right in the face.

"You fucking dick."

He was about ready to wail on Derek, but Scott stopped him. "Stiles.. Stiles. Stop. Don't get carried away." He turned to Derek. "You asshole." He punched Derek in the jaw. The crack caused everyone to cringe. "I expected this from someone like Lydia or Isaac, but not you, Derek."

Derek spat out blood. "April Fool's?" he said uncertainly with a weird grin.

"Here's your clothes," Isaac said tossing them over. "Please put them on. I never want to see another penis flapping in the wind ever again."

"Oh like this?" Stiles asked swinging his hips wildly. He was so pissed he didn't care what anyone saw anymore. All of the pack averted their eyes. "You certainly weren't complaining when you agreed to be part of this."

Scott didn't even have anything to say. He just pulled his clothes on and got Stiles to do the same. Then he pushed Stiles toward the jeep and said, "let's go."

"Yeah, fuck you," Stiles said pointing at Derek. "And fuck you," he pointed at Isaac. "And fuck all of the rest of you too."

They climbed into the jeep and sped off. That meant all of the others had to squeeze into Derek's vehicle and that was going to be uncomfortable for them. They deserved it. 

"Bunch of ungrateful jerks," Stiles muttered.

"We'll find a way to get them back, don't worry," Scott assured him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one sucks.. but I still maybe might've almost cried writing it.

Isaac jerked awake randomly. Probably because of a dream that he immediately forgot. Or maybe it was a loud noise. That happened sometimes. It was pretty annoying. He rolled over and was trying to fall back asleep. That's when he started hearing a weird noise. It was coming from Scott's room.

 _They're probably trying to have sex quietly_ , Isaac thought. 

He closed his eyes and heard a loud sob. Yeah, that wasn't sex. There was something wrong. 

Quietly, he climbed out of bed and headed out into the hall. Scott's door was cracked open for some reason. He peaked around the corner. Scott was cradling Stiles to his chest. Stiles was sobbing and Scott was mumbling things in his ear trying to calm him down. 

Isaac had gotten closer with Stiles and seeing him like that was heartbreaking. But seeing the way Scott cared for him really put their love for one another into perspective. It was obvious that they loved each other, even before everything changed, but it was even more profound when they were alone.

Feeling like he was intruding on a private moment, Isaac slipped back to his room. 

* * *

Scott was woken up by Stiles mumbling and jerking around in his sleep.

"'S all my fault," he muttered. "My fault."

There was no context so Scott didn't know what he was dreaming about. He shook Stiles' shoulder.

"Stiles. Its just a dream. Wake up."

After another shake, Stiles' eyes snapped open. He let out a loud sob. 

"Shh, its not real," Scott assured him.

"It was," Stiles sobbed. 

Stiles didn't really act like that, so it must've been something upsetting for him to be sobbing like that. Scott sat up and pulled him close.

"Want to talk about it?" Scott asked quietly.

Stiles shook his head. Scott patted him on the back and whispered calming things in his ear. Finally, Stiles calmed down. 

He looked at the clock. It was after three in the morning. 

"I-its my mom's birthday," he sniffed. "I always have dreams about her on her birthday. But they're worse now."

"How so?"

Stiles rubbed his eyes. "Usually I just dream about that day. But since last year, its different. R-Remember when Peter came back and Lydia poisoned everyone at her party?" Scott nodded. "I hallucinated my dad blaming me for her dying and that's what the dream was. H-He blamed me, called me names and threw a bottle at me."

"It wasn't real. At least that part wasn't. Your dad would never do that."

Its true. Sheriff Stilinski did have a drinking problem in the past. He'd come home and drink and wallow in misery. Never did he hurt Stiles at all. He might've yelled a little, but he never hit Stiles. 

"I-I know. It doesn't make it any less hurtful. I'm scared of everyone leaving me. Promise you'll never leave me Scotty."

In the faint yellow light of the street lamp shining through the window, Scott could see that Stiles' eyes were wet and puffy.

"I promise. I'm never going anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was gone when Stiles woke up that morning. He was going to spend a little bonding time with his dad, so that left Scott free to do what he needed to. His bike was making an annoying rattling noise and he needed to fix the problem. Sure, he wasn't a mechanic, but he learned a little from the last time he took the bike to a garage. He was certain he could fix it. 

After showering, he couldn't find any clean underwear. The hamper was empty so he couldn't put on a dirty pair. The night before, he and Stiles had, you know, and he didn't put any clothes on afterward. 

"Screw it," he muttered to himself. He pulled on a pair of shorts without any boxers. 

The shorts were a little too long and baggy. He didn't really care for them but he figured if he was going to be working on his bike, he should ruin clothes he hates. 

In the kitchen, he sat there eating a bowl of cereal when Isaac came in.

"Could you boys mow the lawn today?" Melissa asked.

"Can't," Scott replied. "My bike's acting funny. I've got to fix it."

"I'll do the mowing," Isaac promised. "Its fine."

A little while later, Scott was busy tightening parts on his bike and trying to figure out what was causing the noise. Isaac was mowing the front yard. 

It was a hot day, so Scott took his shirt off and wiped his face. It was drenched in sweat already. Isaac's grey t-shirt was soaked through too.

Scott hoped he found the source of the rattling noise after a while. He climbed onto the bike and started it up. He was just going to ride down to the end of the street and see if he had figured it out. Things didn't go according to plan.

He only made it a couple of feet and there was a terrifying ripping noise followed by an uncomfortable breeze. 

Isaac was pushing the mower across the yard coming toward the driveway when it happened. Somehow Scott's ugly shorts got caught in the bike. It was like something out of a cartoon. They were ripped clean off of him in one swift motion. 

Scott heard the lawn mower shut off and he turned to look at Isaac. Isaac was standing there gaping. They made eye contact for all of ten seconds before Isaac burst into laughter and sank to the ground. It was like a delayed reaction. What happened was so absurd that it took Isaac a moment to process it. 

"W-Why aren't you wearing underwear?" he choked out.

"I couldn't find any clean ones," Scott muttered. He took advantage of Isaac practically rolling around on the ground laughing to pick up his shirt and wrap it around his waist. "This stays between me and you, okay? Tell no one. Not even Stiles. He'll never let me live it down."

"I promise," Isaac gasped.

Scott slowly backed toward the house. "If you tell, I will end you," Scott said slowly.

They both knew it was an empty threat, but still. Isaac kept the secret until the wedding reception a few years later.


End file.
